SOS
by GilraenCelebrindal
Summary: Et si pour une fois, Régina laissait tomber le masque devant tout le monde ? Personne, ne voulais voir le bien en elle, non personne. Pourtant elle était sincère, pour une fois elle ne se mentait ni à elle même, ni aux autres. A croire que la rédemption n'était pas pour elle. C'est ridicule et elle le prouverais coûte que coûte.
1. Et si le masque tombait ?

**Bonjour, bonjour voilà ceci est ma première Fanfic sur once upon a time. ^^**

**J'espère avoir bien cerné les personnages, soyez indulgent svp lol ! :p**

**Allez bonne lecture Bise.**

* * *

Et si pour une fois, Régina laissait tomber le masque devant tout le monde.

Personne, ne voulais voir le bien en elle, non personne. Pourtant elle était sincère, pour une fois elle ne se mentait ni à elle même, ni aux autres. A croire que la rédemption n'était pas pour elle. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur, elle sentit le goût salé qu'avaient laissées ses larmes sur ses lèvres. Elle avait été en colère, remplie de haine, mais pour son fils elle ne c'était pas laisser aller. Pourtant Dieu sait combien de fois ce mois ci elle avait eu envie de tous les massacrer, leur arracher le cœur pour qu'ils comprennent enfin ce qu'est la douleur. Mais elle voulait changer, alors pour Henry, elle n'avait rien fait et son désire de vengeance avait laissé place à une profonde tristesse. Elle c'était remisent à écrire, comme elle le faisait étant enfant. Finalement après plusieurs jours, elle avait retrouver Régina, cette femme qui avait disparût lors de l'arriver de l'Evil Queen. Pendant que tout reprenait place lentement en elle, elle se souvient de son talent, de la façon dont elle s'exprimait avant que les ténèbres ne s'empare de son âme. Elle se mit donc au travail sans savoir si elle aurait le courage de faire tomber le masque, de laisser comme autrefois, ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Incertaine, perdue elle appela son fils pour qu'il la rejoigne dans son manoir. Ravie Henry accepta, et couru demander l'autorisation de sa deuxième mère.

Emma hésita, pas qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à Régina, elle savait très bien qu'Henry était en sécurité avec sa mère. Sa peur était qu'il la choisisse elle. C'est vrai après tout, Régina l'avait élevée et elle ? Et bien elle n'avait fais que l'abandonner encore et encore. Mais aujourd'hui le bonheur de son fils passait avant tout, alors elle accepta et emmena Henry à sa mère.  
La mairesse enlaça son enfant comme ci elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis une éternité, bien qu'elle l'ait vu la semaine dernière. Vivre séparer de lui était une torture, il était sa bulle de bonheur, son oxygène, sa raison de vivre. Mais alors qu'elle avait fait entrer son petit prince, les paroles de celle à qui elle en voulait le plus sur cette planète, pour lui avoir volé son bonheur, la fit pleuré de joie. La fille de sa pire ennemie venait de lui dire qu'Henry pouvais revenir habiter chez elle à condition qu'elle puisse continuer à le voir. **« Je ne suis pas douée pour la cuisine et puis je pense qu'il sera plus épanouie ici, mes parents sont comment dire... très encombrant. »** Avait elle ajouter pour se justifier. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Régina, et un sourire prit place sur son visage.

Après son monologue Emma sourit à la réaction de la jolie brune en face d'elle. Autant le sourire et les larmes de celle ci ne l'avait pas surprise, autant la sentir contre elle la laissa perplexe. Après être restée sans réaction quelques minutes, elle rendit l 'étreinte à l'ancienne reine. Emma bien qu'elle refusait et niait tout en bloc depuis leur retour du pays imaginaire du bien reconnaître qu'à cet instant elle ne pouvait cacher ses sentiments. Oui elle la sauveuse avait craquée sur la mère qu'elle avait vue là bas. Elle avait vue le bien en elle, et avait pus constater tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour Henry. Et ceci l'avait totalement fait fondre. Mais elle ne pouvais se laisser aller, son fils avait besoins d'une famille stable, et pour pouvoir lui offrir cela, elle devait rester avec Neal même si ses sentiments en vers lui avaient changés.

Dieu que cette femme avait le dont de l'agacée, à chaque fois qu'elle lui brisait le cœur elle trouvait le moyen de le reconstruire, en un instant. Régina ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec cette femme, un coup elle la haïssait plus que quiconque et la seconde d'après elle pouvait lui donner son cœur sur un plateau et la laisser choisir de son sort. Enfin ce soir là, elle lui proposa d'entrer à fin qu'elles puissent parler de l'organisation **« de la garde alternée. »** avait t-elle dit. Même elle n'en revenait pas, ça lui était venue comme ça une simple envie de rendre l'appareil. Et puis après tout** « c'est notre fils »** se justifia t-elle. Sur c'est quelques mots elle laissa Emma dans le salon et partie faire deux chocolats chaud à la cannelle et un café.  
Henry c'était cacher en haut des escalier et se réjouissait de la tournure des événements. Lui il avait bien remarquer leur rapprochement depuis le pays imaginaire et depuis il voulait voir ses deux mamans ensembles. Son père n'était pas fait pour Emma, c'était évident, il était sur que le true love de sa mère biologique n'était autre que l'Evil Queen. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son père, non il l'aimait énormément, mais il fallait qu'il tourne la page. Mais c'est un secret, les seuls qui sont au courant de la mission _« Mills Family »_ sont Tink et ses grand parents. Et il est hors de question que celle ci échoue, c'est pourquoi il écrivait tous ce qu'il ce passait entre ses deux mères dans son journal intime.

Emma est un femme curieuse, laisser traîner des feuilles sous son nez, ce n'est vraiment pas prudent. Alors qu'elle était plongée en pleine lecture, Régina choisit ce moment pour revenir avec les boissons.

**« - Cela vous plaît Miss Swan ?**

**Un... Quoi ? Non, heu enfin si, je veux dire j'ai pas tout...Pardon.** _Finit-elle par lâcher._

**Rappelez moi de ne jamais rien laisser traîner en votre présence la prochaine fois. **_Continua la mairesse._

**Oh, bon ça va n'en rajoutez pas non plus ! **_Lança, Emma vexée._

**Ne vous braquez pas, je vous taquine rien de plus. **_Ajouta la brune un brin d'amusement dans la voix._

**Ah c'est hilarant ! Franchement bravo ! **_Fit la blonde faussement vexée cette fois ci._

**Moi j'ai trouver ça drôle. **_Intervient Henry._

**Merci du soutiens Gamin ! **_Ironisa Emma. _**»**

Après avoir parler et s'être misent d'accord pour la garde, Emma demanda à Henry de monter dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse parler en tête à tête avec Régina. Il s'exécuta, et laissa ses deux mères seules. La blonde plongea son regard vers émeraude dans la regard chocolat de la femme en face d'elle, et s'empara de la feuille.

**« - C'est vous qui avez écrit ça ?**

**Moi même.**

**Mais, c'est...Wahou. Je veux dire vous avez un vrai talent ! **

**J'en suis consciente,mais merci.**

**La modestie ça vous dit quelque chose ?**

**Pardon ? Vous dîtes ?**

**La m.o.d.e.s.t.i.e ?**

**Je vois pas.**

_Les deux femmes se mirent à rire franchement avant de reprendre la conversation._

**Non mais sérieusement vous devriez rendre vos écris publique, c'est magnifique du début jusqu'à la fin.**

**Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas tout lu miss Swan ?**

**Hum, oui à propos de ça..heu...Il se pourrait qu'en faite...**

**Vous pensez que cela peux plaire ?**

**...Hein ? Heu oui, Oui sans aucun doute pourquoi ?**

**Comme ça, simple question.**

_Emma jeta un œil à son portable qui venait de vibrer._

**Oh mon dieu, mais qu'elle conne !**

**Language Miss Swan ! **

**Je vais devoir y allez, désolée j'avais oublier on à un dîner en famille ce soir je suis désolée. **_Dit-elle en avalant le reste de son chocolat chaud_**. On se revoit Dimanche ?**

**À Dimanche Miss Swan, et pensez à être moins vulgaire à l'avenir !**

**J'y verrais ! »**

Régina laissa un sourire naître sur son visage, finalement cette femme était moins ennuyeuse que prévue. Elle la surprenait de jour en jour, laissent de plus en plus de place à certains sentiments dont l'ancienne reine préférais laisser de côté pour le moment. Elle laissa tout ça de côté et partie rejoindre Henry, son écrit entre les mains. Elle avait besoins de l'avis de son fils et de son approbation avant de se lâcher. Elle frappa à la porte et attendis la réponse de son fils avant d'entrer. Elle lui fit lire son écrit, en voyant le visage de celui ci, ses craintes partirent en fumé. Et quand les bras de son fils l'enlacèrent, le courage qui lui manquait alors quelques minutes avant était maintenant plus fort que jamais. C'était décidé, elle allait se jeté a l'eau et le plus tôt serais le mieux. Elle sourit à son fils et ils finirent la soirée devant la télé. Avant qu'Henry ne sombre dans un sommeil remplis de rêves, ses dernières paroles fit sourire et réfléchir sa mère. **« tu sais, maman, je suis heureux que toi et Emma vous vous entendiez mieux, même peut être qu'un jour on sera une famille tout les trois. »**

* * *

**Voilà Voilà alors verdict ? Je continue ou pas ? :)**


	2. La peur au ventre

**Et bien merci pour vos reviews. Merci de vos encouragements ^^**

**j'avoue que j'avais peur de ne pas coller à la série. Ni de connaître assez les personnages pour me les appropriez mais bon je me lance totalement voilà comment je vois L'Evil Queen. Qui est mon personnage favoris de la série :D !**

**Luky511 : Oui vous le saurez, mais pas tout de suite. Car ce qui va être dévoilé prochainement, ne serra pas ce qu'a lut Emma ;D**

**# je sais je répond pas vraiment :')**

**Allez bonne lecture ! :p**

* * *

La peur au ventre.

Régina se réveilla en pleine nuit, alors que la lune était encore reine. Tout ces sentiments qui se battaient en elle, il fallait qu'elle écrive, là maintenant sans attendre. Elle enfila un peignoir et partie rejoindre son bureau. Elle s'installa et se mit à écrire, les mots s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, une douce mélodie s'infiltrait dans sa tête. Elle se sentie revivre, chaque mot évoquait un sentiment plus ou moins bon. Enivrée elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, elle le faisait pour toutes les personnes qui croyaient en sa rédemption, en son changement, pour toutes ces personnes qui voyaient le bien en , Tink, Emma, Jiminy, Henry...Quatre c'est un bon chiffre non ? Ce rassurait-elle. Elle soupira et relit sa production, elle sourit satisfaite. _« je n'aurais pas pus faire mieux. »_ conclut-elle. Elle rangea son stylo prépara son sac et ce qui lui serrait nécessaire. Incapable de se rendormir elle se fit couler un bain, histoire de se détendre. Elle n'en sortir qu'au réveil d'Henry. Une fois prête elle s'excusa au près de son fils et lui prépara son petit déjeuné. Cela faisait une semaine que son fils était là, elle en était tellement heureuse mais malheureusement il repartait ce soir._ « toute bonne chose ont une fin »_ pensa-t-elle.

Emma de son côté, organisait la fête du village chez Granny. Tout le monde y était convier, et les habitants de Storybrook étaient plutôt enthousiaste, seulement les relations entre eux et l'ancienne reine étaient encore chaotique, Emma avait peur que la fête ne se finisse beaucoup trop vite... Mais elle ne laisserait personne s'attaquer à Régina. Elle trouvait la réaction des autres injuste, tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance et à une fin heureuse alors pourquoi pas elle ? De plus les remarques et les insultes blessaient énormément Henry. Une raison de plus pour s'inquiéter.

Henry insista au près de sa mère adoptive pour aller aider Emma, Ruby et Snow à décorer la ville. Celle ci protesta, disant que toutes décorations étaient inutile et que si elle le voulait elle n'avait qu'à les brûlées. Henry se mit à faire la tête ce qui eu raison de sa pauvre mère, qui fût traînée de force chez Granny. Mais alors qu'elle rentrait presque à reculons, elle vit Emma tomber de l'escabeau à l'extérieur et se précipita pour la rattraper. Emma encore sur le choc ne réalisa pas toute de suite où elle se trouvait. Seulement c'était sans conter sur Régina Mills pour le lui rappeler.

**« - N'en profitez pas non plus Miss Swan. **_Lui chuchota-t-elle doucement dans l'oreille._

**Hein ? Hum...Désolée et heu...merci. **_Bafouilla-t-elle, quittant les bras de son interlocutrice les joues légèrement rose._

**Cachez votre joie. Je viens quand même de vous sauvez d'une mauvaise chute !**

**Je vous est dit merci que voulez vous de plus ? **_Dit-elle en remontant sur l'escabeau._

**Et bien dites le avec plus d'entrain la prochaine fois. **

_Emma descendit de l'escabeau et s'approcha de la mairesse._

**Parce vous pensez qu'il y auras une prochaine fois ? **_Chuchota-t-elle en prenant le temps d'appuyer sur chaque mots. Prise à son propre jeu Régina releva la tête et se réfugia à l'intérieur._** »**

A son entré les personnes présente la dévisagèrent et contre toute attente, alors qu'elle était prête à partir, enragée et vexée Snow lui tendis la main en lui disant qu'elle aurait bien besoins d'aide avec les lumières. La première réaction de l'ancienne reine fut d'envoyer son ex belle fille sur les roses. Mais le regard que lui lançaient Henry et Emma la fit grimacer et elle s'excusa. **« Attendez je vais vous aidez, je m'excuse les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure vous savez... »** La concernée lui sourie, et voulut aider la brune à monter avec elle mais celle si refusa et fit descendre Snow. **« Vous êtes déjà en retard alors nous n'allons pas nous éternisée la dessus. » **Sur ces paroles elle jeta un sort et toutes les lumières se mirent à briller. **« L'avantage de savoir magner la magie. Maintenant excusez moi, mais j'ai moi aussi des choses à préparez pour la fête. Je vous laisse Henry. A ce soir petit prince. » **Et elle partie dans un nuage de fumé violet.

**« - Effectivement les habitudes ont la vie dure, ta mère devrait faire du théâtre Gamin ! **

**Elle est déjà magicienne, elle peux pas tout faire tu sais.**

**Oh, à mon avis Gamin tu as tord.** _Emma se surpris à sourire bêtement._

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? **

**Hum ? Laisse tomber, on est en retard tu me suis, il faut qu'on installe la scène.**

**Quelqu'un va faire de la musique ? **

**J'espère bien parce que je fais pas ça pour rien moi ! Allez au lieu de gobé la lune viens m'aider ! »**

Régina partie s'isoler dans la forêt, assez loin pour être sur que personne ne la suive, ou ne la retrouve d'ailleurs. Elle avait peur de ce que ces gens pourraient lui faire. Alors là seul, et loin de tout elle se mit à travailler, à se libérer, évacuant tous ses sentiments. Des petites vagues de magie de toute les couleurs s'échappaient de son corps, jamais elle ne s'était permis cela avant. Dieu que cela faisait du bien, elle en oublia tous ce qui l'entourait, son passé, son présent, tout.  
Emma et Henry la cherchais depuis maintenant une heure, ils avaient besoins d'elle pour décorer tout le reste de la ville à temps pour la fête. Mais alors qu'Henry perdait espoir, Emma lui montra des vagues de magie plus loin dans la forêt. Elle lui dit de rejoindre sa mère, pendant qu'elle retournait à sa voiture.

**« - Maman ?**

**Q.. Henry ?**

**On à besoins de toi.**

**Tu es sur ? Je veux dire je ne crois pas être la bienvenue...**

**Mais je m'en fou de ce qui disent les autres ! Emma et moi on veux que tu viennes, là maintenant nous aider et que tu reste à la fête !**

**Mon chéri, je risque de gâcher leur fête...**

**C'EST AUSSI TA FÊTE !** _Hurla-t-il. _

**Je...Je sais pas Henry, tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi...**

**Emma pense comme moi.**

**Em..Miss Swan ?**

**Oui, elle est là et elle nous attend à sa voiture.**

**Hors de question que je monte dans cette poubelle, on se retrouve là bas.**

**Tu va la vexée, M'man**

**Et alors qui s'en soucis.** _Dit-elle avant de partir dans un nuage de fumé violet. _**»**

Henry rejoins sa mère biologique, lui racontant leur discussion. Emma pesta, comment ça, sa voiture une poubelle ? Elle manquait pas de culot celle là ! Elle est très bien sa voiture ! Henry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire vis à vis des réaction excessive de ses deux mères. Une fois arrivée Emma s'approcha du maire.

**«- Ma voiture n'est pas une poubelle ! **_Régina sourie amusée._

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle sort tout droit d'une chanson des Beatles.**

**Je vous interdit de la comparé à un vulgaire sous-marin jaune ! Elle et moi nous avons beaucoup vécue !**

**Je ne veux rien savoir de vos escapades sexuelles Miss Swan.**

**P-Pardon ? Je vous interdit... !**

**Oh ça va ne jouez pas la sainte ni touche ! »**

Emma partie en marmonnant des réflexion incompréhensibles mais sûrement désagréable à l'encontre de la mère de son fils. Quand à la concernée elle affichait un sourire mi-victorieux mi-amusée. **« Tu es incorrigible maman » **_intervient Henry avant de partir dans un fou rire avec sa mère._

Une fois la décoration de la ville terminée_, _ils se réunissent au tour d'un verre. Emma alla rejoindre Régina qui était rester dans son coin près de la scène et l'invita à se joindre à eux. Elle allait décliner l'invitation quand Ruby et Snow se joignirent à elle et la blonde. **« C'est jamais bon de boire seul, vous savez, votre majesté. » **_lança le loup. _La brune se surpris à sourire, finalement eux il ne lui avait rien fait et elle, elle leur avait rendue la vie impossible. Elle aurait simplement dut s'occuper de Snow quand celle ci était petite. Elle était toujours du poison, qui venait pourrir son oxygène. Mais là elle devait avouée que leur geste lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais bien vite elles quittèrent la table pour accueillir les invités. Régina voulut partir, mais la blonde posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda droit dans les yeux. **« Si vous manquez de force ou de courage ce soir ou encore que vous sentez que vous allez craquer n'oubliez pas qu'Henry et moi sommes ici pour vous. Quoi qu'il arrive. » **Elle ne put retenir une larme de coulé sur sa joue mais elle l'effaça bien vite. **« Votre aide mets inutile ma chère, je n'aie pas besoins de vous ma force c'est Henry. » **_Emma éclata de rire, devant la mine hautaine qu'affichait la mairesse. _**« C'est bien ce que je dis vous avez toujours eu besoins de moi. » **Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, qu'elle n'avait eu besoins de personne pour élever son fils, elle se retient et se contenta de sourire sincèrement à son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait pas tord sans elle, elle n'aurait pas Henry. Elle murmura donc un merci presque inaudible qui fit sourire la blonde à son tour. **« Maintenant si vous voulez bien me rendre ma main Miss Swan »** La sauveuse se mit a rougir, s'excusant et partie se chercher un autre verre. Cette situation fit rire Régina, c'est fou ce qu'elle aimait mettre cette femme mal à l'aise, ou encore en colère. C'est vrai quand la blonde se mettait en colère, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Les invités étaient de plus en plus nombreux autant dehors que dedans. Régina regarda la scène, pas un grand succès ce soir. Elle entendit la blonde grogner, énervée d'avoir mit toute une après midi à monter la scène pour rien. C'est alors que l'ancienne reine eu une idée qui permettrait de tout arranger. Elle s'approcha d' Emma et lui chuchota à l'oreille **« Faite un karaoké. »** La concernée se leva d'un bon et courut jusqu'au micro, **« Ecoutez moi, heu, éh oh, ah voilà béh déjà bienvenue, c'est un bon début non ? Ok.** _Les habitants sourirent tous à la mal adresse de leur sauveuse._ **Ecouter Régina à eu une merveilleuse idée.** _Alors que des grognements se faisaient entendre Emma calma la foule_. **Arrêter de pester comme ça vous êtes pire que des hyènes ça suffit ! Ecouter avant de gueuler ! Elle à proposer une soirée Karaoké, n'est ce pas géniale ? » **Et contre toute attente, tout le monde se mit à applaudir pour montrer leur enthousiasme. Les Charming se postèrent à côté de l'ancienne reine et demandèrent le micro à Emma. Snow prit la parole **« Et pourquoi pas commencer Régina puisque c'est votre idée ? »** la foule montra son accord. Elle se trouvait au pied du mur ne sachant quoi répondre, quand tout un coup elle sentit son fils se blottir contre elle. **« J'ai confiance en toi maman, en plus tu répétais pour ça dans la forêt non ? »** Elle sourit à son fils mais elle était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Alors La fille de Snow descendit la chercher.** « ne faites pas tant de manière, madame le maire »** dit-elle. La brune la suivait la peur au ventre, déjà le faite qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas n'était pas simple à gérer mais si ils en profitaient pour se moquer elle ne sauraient comment réagir et elle savait très bien se qui se passait dans ces moments là. La dernière fois elle avait lancer une malédiction. Au Dieu qu'elle haïssait Snow et ses coups fourrés !

* * *

**Alors pas trop ennuyeux ? ... J'avoue que moi même je suis indécise sur mon chapitre :/**


	3. J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume

**Salut, merci à vous de suivre ma fanfic ! Bon je dois admettre que pour ce chapitre j'ai eu plus de mal... Un petit manque d'inspiration, et une difficultée à tourner les choses de manière cohérente. Du coup il est petit, et assez bizarre. Désolée en espèrent qu'il vous plaise qu'en même :) !**

**jouls : j'en prend note ^^**

**Et merci a vous autres :) **

**Enjoy ! :p**

* * *

**J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume.**

Régina prit son courage à deux mains, après tout aujourd'hui sa mère n'était pas la pour lui dire qu'elle était ridicule. Elle porta les yeux sur son fils, elle sourit et s'empara d'un tabouret, et d'une guitare. Elle demanda à quelqu'un si il savait jouer de la batterie, Hook se porta volontaire. Elle lui donna une feuille de avec le rythme à suivre en lui demandant si c'était dans ces cordes. Il lui fit une révérence et lui assurait que ce ci était parfaitement adapter pour un pirate. Elle sourie. Elle, elle n'avait besoins d'aucune feuille, d'aucun guide, les paroles et la mélodie étaient gravés depuis bien trop longtemps en elle pour les oublier. Elle avait passer la nuit à écrire ce texte, et elle croyait être prête à leur livrer, encore une fois elle c'était mentit. Elle était bien moins forte qu'elle le pensait, elle plongea alors son regard dans celui d'Emma, elle se mit à sourire de plus bel et commença à jouer suivis de Hook.

_**C'est un SOS,je suis touchée je suis à terre  
Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?  
Je sens que je me perds **_

Sa voix remplie la salle et fit frissonner tous ceux qui si trouvais.

_**J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veux pas  
Fallait que je m'en aille, je n'étais plus moi  
Je suis tombée tellement bas  
Que plus personne ne me voit  
J'ai sombré dans l'anonymat  
Combattu le vide et le froid, le froid  
J'aimerais revenir , j' n'y arrive pas  
J'aimerais revenir  
Je suis rien, je suis personne  
J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume  
Une seule arme m'emprisonne  
Voir la lumière entre les barreaux  
Et regarder comme le ciel est beau  
Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne (qui résonne) ? **_

Le regard de Régina ne quitta pas celui de la blonde. Il lui donnait le courage de poursuivre.

_**C'est un SOS,je suis touchée je suis à terre  
Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?  
Je sens que je me perds**_

Aucun ne quittaient la scène des yeux, nul ne voulaient faire de bruit.

_**Le silence tue la souffrance en moi**__**  
**__**L'entends-tu ? Est-ce que tu me vois ?**__**  
**__**Il te promet, fait de toi**__**  
**__**Un objet sans éclat**__**  
**__**Alors j'ai crié, j'ai pensé à toi**__**  
**__**J'ai noyé le ciel dans les vagues, les vagues**__**  
**__**Tous mes regrets, toute mon histoire**__**  
**__**Je la reflète**__**  
**__**Je suis rien, je suis personne**__**  
**__**J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume**__**  
**__**Une seule arme m'emprisonne**__**  
**__**Voir la lumière entre les barreaux**_  
_**Et regarder comme le ciel est beau**__**  
**__**Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne (qui résonne) **__**?**_

Emma sentie son cœur touché pars une douce chaleur.

_**C'est un SOS, je suis touchée je suis à terre  
Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?  
Je sens que je me perds … x2**_

_~ musique ~_

_**C'est un SOS, je suis touchée je suis à terre**__**  
**__**Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?**__**  
**__**Je sens que je me perds ...**_

Une fois sa chanson finit, elle se leva quittant le regard d'Emma à fin de scruter la salle. Elle retenait son souffle, personne ne faisait un geste avant que Ruby ne se mette à applaudir et que tous la suivent. Henry courut rejoindre sa mère sur scène et lui prit la main. Emma monta les rejoindre et prit la parole, bien qu'elle soit encore troublée par cette chanson. Alors que la blonde perdait inutilement sa salive dans un discourt tout aussi inutile, Régina remarqua un homme en coin qui l'observait. Pourquoi était il là ? Elle croyait avoir été claire avec lui. Même si ils avaient partager une relation, elle y avait m'y un terme. Elle alla à sa rencontre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il l'entraîna dehors. Celle ci s'éloigna de l'homme.

**« - Robin ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fou bordel ? **_Gronda-t-elle._

******- ****J'avais besoins de te voir.**

**- Je croyais avoir été claire.**

******- **Mais Régina je suis supposé être ton true love.

******- **Dans la forêt enchantée, oui. Mais là on est à Storybrook.

******- **Je vois pas ce que ça change, à moins bien sûr que...T'aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

******- **Bonne nuit Robin.

******- **Tu pourras pas passer ta vie à m'éviter Régina. 

******- **Bonne nuit Robin. _Insista la brune._**»**

Emma sentie la jalousie l'envahir, celle ci s'apaisa un peut quand elle aperçut l'ancienne reine revenir seul à l'intérieur. Seulement toujours vexée, elle finit par se trouver une table seule, et commanda un scotch. Elle fut rejoins par Neal qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser fougueusement devant Régina. Celle ci eu un haut-le-coeur. Elle s'assit en face d'eux.

**« - Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à vous asseoir à notre table.** _Dit-il froidement._

******- **Neal ! _Emma le regarda avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas appréciée._

******- **Je me fiche de votre avis, je fais encore ce qu'il me plaît. _Dit-elle sur un ton aussi froid. _**Miss Swan, demain nous reprenons les cours de magie, je vous veux chez moi à 9h30. Aucun retard ne serra toléré. Oh et pensez au gens qui vous entour, ou prenez une chambre, nous ne sommes pas chez les libertins ici, il y a des enfants. **_Une fois sa réprimande terminée elle quitta la table._

******- **Comment tu peux prendre des cours avec elle ? Cette femme est le diable en personne, elle ne changera jamais.

******- ****Tu fais preuve de mauvaise fois. Régina à changée. Et puis je préfère encore son aide à celle de Rumpelstiltskin. Et au niveau du baisé, elle à raison, il était pas approprié ici. Je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'Henry vois se genre de chose.**

******- **Ta pas envie qu'il sache que j'aime sa mère ? Hum. _Sa main remonta le long de la cuisse de la blonde._

******- **Tu dors sur la canapé ce soir. _Dit-elle sèchement avant de quitter la fête._**»**

Elle ne le supportait plus, il agissait toujours comme un ados en manque. Elle avait passer l'âge pour ce genre d'avance. Avant elle prenait son pied avec lui, maintenant elle ne ressentait plus rien. C'est simple elle avait envie d'autre chose, elle avait envie de pimenter tout ça. Mais avec Neal ? Faut pas rêver. Aucune place pour la séduction ou la sensualité, non, avec lui c'est direct et rapide. Il est satisfait, il arrête. Ca la rendait folle.

Régina quant à elle, elle était partie blessée. Ces mots étaient comme des poignards qu'on s'amusait à enfoncer dans son cœur, déjà meurtri. « **Cette femme est le diable en personne, elle ne changera jamais.** » Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

**« - Si c'est l'Evil Queen qu'ils veulent, Ils... **

******- **Régina qu'est ce que vous faites là ? _Elle l'interrompit dans sa réflexion._

_Celle si essuya ses larmes et tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice._

******- **Je vous pose la même question. Il n'y avait plus aucune chambre de libre alors ?

******- **Mais c'est quoi votre problème à la fin ? Merde, alors ! Je viens discutez et vous... Nan et puis laissez tomber._ Dit-elle prenant la direction de sa voiture_.

******- **Non attendez, je suis désolée... _L'ancienne reine rattrapa Emma._

******- **Moi aussi.

******- **Pardon ?

******- **Pour ce que Neal à dit.

******- **Si vous croyez que...

******- **Pas besoins du masque avec moi. _Coupa la blonde avant de prendre le volant._ **A demain Régina.**

******- **A demain Miss Swan... »

La brune resta bouche bée. Elle rentra avec Henry, chez elle, toujours aussi médusée. Voyant que sa mère n'était pas dans son état normale, il posa sa main sur le bras de celle ci. L'invitant à sa confier. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, lui disant que sa mère biologique était bien plus observatrice que ce qu'elle pensait. Heureux de savoir que celles ci avaient parler pendant la soirée il partie dormir le sourire aux lèvres. Régina se servit un verre de rouge et s'installa sur son canapé, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de laisser tomber son masque. La blonde avait le dont de voir en elle, elle prenait souvent son parti et s'acharnait à la protégée. Elle avait le même fils, la même façon de cacher leur sentiments, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pus continuer toute la nuit à cette allure. Et si son attachement envers Emma était plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait ? Il est vrai qu'elle était très jolie femme et que depuis qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte en culotte rose et en débardeur blanc chez Granny elle aimait laisser ses yeux se balader sur le corps de celle ci, mais de là à dire qu'elle s 'y attachait ? Sérieusement ? Ok elle devait l'admettre être à la place de Neal ne la dérangerait sûrement pas. Surtout si elle portait le même genre de tenue au réveil. La mairesse se gifla mentalement, mais à quoi pensait elle. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ça toute suite, ça tournait à l'obsession ces derniers temps.

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà... en espérant qu'il vous à plut. :) Bise.**


	4. You Losing The Game

**Coucou vous ! J'ai enfin retrouver la motivation et l'inspiration :) !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous préviens je pars en vacances de mercredi 9 juillet à Lundi ou Mardi 14 & 15 juillet.**

**Je continuerais à écrire, je pourrais donc poster dès mon retour :)**

**Sur ce bise et bonne lecture :)**

**#Enora**

* * *

You losing the Game.

Elle c'était endormit sur le canapé ? Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé ? Mais alors qu'elle partait se préparer son café, la sonnette retentit. **« Et merde »** pensa-t-elle. Elle se changea à l'aide de la magie, ouvrit la porte, non sans s'être recoiffée devant son miroir.

**« - Et bien je vois que vous avez progressé dans l'art d'être à l'heure Miss Swan, voyons voir si vous êtes capable de faire de même avec la magie.**

**- Bonjour à vous aussi Régina.**

**- Commençons si vous le voulez bien, j'ai une journée chargée.**

**- C'est quoi le programme ?**

**- Essayer donc de faire apparaître une pomme pour commencer.**

**- Eeeeeet je fais comment ?**

**- Concentrez vous sur la pomme, tout simplement.**

**- Et à quoi faire apparaître une pomme va m'aider pour plus tard au juste ?**

**- Vous ne prenez jamais le temps de réfléchir, c'est agacent. Imaginez que pendant un combat vous avez besoins d'une épée ou autre alors que votre magie n'est pas opérationnelle ? Cela vous sauvera la vie. **

**- Une pomme me sauvera la vie ? **_Se moqua-t-elle._

**- Miss Swan ne me faite pas regretté de vous apprendre la magie.»**

Emma se contenta de grogner. Insultant même cette pauvre pomme, avant de se faire reprendre sur son langage par l'Evil Queen. N'est ce pas ironique ? Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes, elle réussit l'exercice avant de le répéter avec toute sorte d'objet. Seulement après plus de deux heures de travail et d'exercices différents la sauveuse finit par s'écrouler sur le sofa de la brune.

**« - Dites Régina, ces exercices sont sympas hein, mais je peux savoir quand je pourrais apprendre à me battre, car je doute que savoir comment m'habiller soit très utile. »**

Pour seule réponse, l'ancienne reine, projeta Emma à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle ci eu de la peine à se relever et c'est avec arrogance qu'elle y parvint. Non mais pour qui se prenait elle ? Merde à la fin !

**« - Mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes cinglée hein, vous auriez pus me tuer !**

**- J'aurais pus. Mais je ne l'aie pas fais. Je ne faisait que répondre à votre demande. Vous voulez vous battre ? D'accord. Il vous faudra trouvez le moyen de stopper mes coups.**

**- Nan mais je rêve ?**

**- Heureusement non, ça ne serait pas aussi drôle si non. »**

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant de s'avachir sur le sol. Elle se releva et fonça sur son adversaire qui disparue dans un écran de fumé violette à fin de réapparaître dans son dos et de la pousser violemment par terre à l'aide de son pied.

**« - Mais ça va pas ? Vous avez des talons bordel, c'est pas du jeu !**

**- Parce que c'est un jeu maintenant ? Vous aimez vous faire bottez le cul ?**

**- Oh je suis outrée Régina, vous avec un tel tôt de vulgarité ? **

**- Moquez vous donc, pendant ce temps je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire découvrir l'étendue de mon parquet. »**

Ajouta-t-elle avant de refaire tomber sa victime par terre. Elle y prenait goût à ce petit jeu. Elle aimait la pousser à bout et entendre sa frustration. Cela dura encore quelques minutes avant que Régina ne sente la magie se manifestée. Un sourire victorieux se plaça sur son visage alors qu'elle est plaquée au mur incapable de faire un geste.

**« - Ca suffit maintenant, j'en ai marre ! **

Hurla Emma avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, surprise mais ravie elle se rapprocha de la brune d'une marche féline.

**- Maintenant que vous êtes à moi je compte bien en profiter un peut.** _Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue._

**- A parce que maintenant je vous appartient ? »**

Rien qu'au son de la voix de son interlocutrice, un vent de frisson avait parcourut son corps, alors la voir là si prêt d'elle à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, réveilla en elle une chaleur qu'elle croyait éteinte pour un long moment. Alors qu'elles prenaient goût à la situation, Henry pénétra dans la salon.

**« - Emma ? M'man ?**

**- Henry ?!** _Lancèrent-elles simultanément._

**- Wow y se passe quoi là ?**

**- Rien, j'ai...on...heu... **

La blonde venait de perdre tout contrôle sur sa magie, ce qui libéra la mère adoptive de son fils. Emma ne pouvant répondre clairement et sentant ses joues rougir, baissa la tête.

**- J'apprenais à ta mère l'art du combat, je crois que j'ai pousser la leçon un peut trop loin.** _Se contenta de répondre la brune._

**- Je vois ça,** _fit il choqué._

**- Et puis c'est pas une heure pour se lever, jeune homme, va donc déjeuner je te rejoins. Vous vous joignez à nous Miss Swan ?**

**- Vous n'avez pas peur que j'en profite pour vous immobiliser ?** _Lança Emma sûr d'elle._

**- Cette fois si je ne vous laisserais pas faire, et dois je vous rappelez combien de fois vous avez mangée le sol ?**

**- Ca va, ça va vous avez gagnée je vous suis. »**

Régina prépara des pancakes, du bacon, deux chocolats chaud chantilly cannelle et le café qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de boire. Le déjeuner se passa dans le silence, les deux femmes encore troublées par ce qui venait de se passer. Toutes deux se demandant si elles avaient rêver ou simplement si l'autre avait ressentit la même chose ? La blonde était perdue elle n'avait jamais rien ressentis de pareil, c'était presque...Magique ? Quant à la mairesse elle avait l'impression qu'une fois de plus leurs magies avaient fusionnées. Comme si un lien spéciale les unissaient. Et à ça venait se rajouter cette stupide attirance physique bien sûr. Mais n'y avait il que ça ? Aucune ne voulait s'attarder la dessus par peur pour l'une et par incompréhension pour l'autre. Il était déjà midi passé et Neal allait s'inquiéter et hurler à tous que l'Evil Queen l'avait kidnappée voir tuée. Ca propre remarque la mit hors d'elle. Elle avait changée, bien que son côté ''bad girl'' était toujours là. C'était plutôt sexy d'ailleurs. Sur cette dernière pensée elle se gifla mentalement. A force de réfléchir, elle ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'elle était en dehors de la maison du maire.

Pendant ce temps madame mills, retrouva l'inspiration. Et ce mit donc à écrire, à nouveau. Cela redevenait une salle habitude. Mais elle laissa sa plume glissée sur le papier. Et oui elle écrivait encore à la plume. Du moins pour ses créations.

_Ce regard qui brûle m'interpelle  
Une danse de corps qui se mêle, une valse d'étincelle  
Une danse où le diable s'en mêle et la valse est charnelle_

_D'une voix suave, elle me murmure : "je te désire"  
Comme une banale offense à l'amour, un appel au plaisir  
Et elle se dévoile dans un bal de charme,  
La beauté divine  
Et ma pudeur se glace, elle me trouble, me désarme,  
L'étoile féline  
_

_Et plus on danse  
Et plus elle m'emmène  
Et plus je me défile et plus elle m'entraîne_

_Dans une danse ou les corps se mêle, une valse d'étincelle  
Une danse où le diable s'en mêle et la valse est charnelle._*****

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville la blonde avait retrouvée, ''son homme''. Et malheureusement pour elle qui n'avait qu'une envie, dormir, lui avait bien d'autre chose en tête. Alors oui elle accomplie son ''obligation'' conjugale mais l'envie et le plaisir n'était pas là. Elle le laissa faire son affaire voyant qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Une fois terminé elle s'habilla et sortie de la chambre prétextant une envie de glace. En réalité elle s'isola au bort du lac, sur le même banc, qu'a son habitude. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle vie son fils accompagnée de Régina la rejoindre. Ils discutèrent ensemble quelques temps avant qu'Henry ne décide de laisser ses deux mères seules à fin de rejoindre Grace.

**« - Vous avez l'aire déprimer ma chère.**

**- Simplement fatiguée et à bout de nerfs.**

**- Notre petite leçon vous à tant fatiguée que ça ? Je vous croyait plus endurante. **

**- C'est ça moquez vous, j'ai quand même réussit a vous immobilisez.**

**- Et ça vous à plus n'est ce pas ? De me voir si faible. **_se sentie t-elle obligée d'en rajouter._

Emma ne voulut pas relever la première question et ce contenta de répondre à la suite du discours de la brune.

**- Vous n'étiez pas faible. La seul fois où je pourrais dire vous avoir vue faible, c'était avec le ''voleur d'âme'' où je ne sais quel nom porte ce monstre, j'ai oubliée. **

**- J'aurais pensée que vous parleriez des fois où nous avons presque perdue notre fils.**

**- Oh non croyez moi Régina, dans ces moments là vous étiez la plus forte et la plus courageuse des femmes qu'il m'ait été donner de voir. **

**- Vous n'étiez pas mal ****non plus, ****dans votre genre. »**

Toutes deux se sourirent sincèrement avant de se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. Emma laissa son regard dériver vers ces lèvres, habillées d'un rouge bordeaux, elle détailla ensuite le petit grain de beauté tout proche avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Cette même cicatrice qui trahissait chacune de ses émotions et qui permettait à Emma de savoir quand celle si mentais ou non. Le silence devenant gênant, la reine prit l'initiative de le briser.

**« - Henry et moi allons fêter la fête des mères chez Granny ce soir, vous vous joignez à nous ? Après tout vous êtes aussi sa mère. **

**- Je...Je sais pas j'ai jamais fait de fête des mère vous savez... Surtout pas en tant que mère et encore moins en tant que fille donc...**

**- Et bien ce soir ça va changer. Henry serra ravit.**

**- Je voudrais pas déranger.**

**- C'est moi qui vous invite Miss Swan, vous n'avez donc pas le choix je passe vous prendre vers 20h00, seule. »**

Régina insista fortement sur le dernier mot, ne voulant pas que Neal gâche cette soirée qui promettait d'être très agréable. Depuis l'incident de ce matin elle n'avait pus sortir cette jolie blonde de ses pensées. Bien qu'elle avançait dans l'inconnue, la peur au ventre et avec un pincement grandissant qui lui rongeais le cœur elle avait envie d'avancer et de se laisser allez à ses nouveaux sentiments.

* * *

**Chanson - Elle de Sh'ym.***

**En espérant que vous avez aimer :)**

**Donner moi votre avis ;).**


	5. Le Ying & Le Yang

**Bonjour, bonjour désolée du retard je n'aie pas franchement d'excuse à vous donnez... Simplement que c'est les vacances, que j'ai profité et malheureusement je l'avoue oublié un peux cette Fanfic... Désolée mais elle m'inspire toujours au tant pas inquiétude.**

**Bref nouveau chapitre cour j'en aie conscience désolée, je n'aie pas pour habitude d'écrire de long chapitre pas que je n'aime pas mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Cependant si vous le souhaiter je peux essayer encore :) !**

**Bref, Bref je parle ( écrit ? ) pour ne rien dire donc bonne lecture :p et ENJOY !**

* * *

**~ Le Ying et Le Yang ~**

Henry avait passé le reste de sa journée avec Grace avant de courir vers le magasin de Gold et d'y trouver Belle. Il venait chercher les cadeaux de la fête des mères, qu'il avait fabriquer à l'aide de son Grand-Père. Celui ci c'était prêter au jeu sans utilisé de magie, il l'avait promis à sa femme et son fils après tout. Belle lui apporta ses trois précieux colliers et ne pus que demander la signification de ceux ci au concerné.

**« - Henry, tu m'explique pourquoi tu as fais le choix de ces cadeaux ?**

**- Hum, ok. C'est simple en faite tu vois, Maman auras son anneau avec marqué mon prénom et le sien à l'extérieur et la phrase « je t'aimerais toujours - H » à l'intérieur. Celui d'Emma et bien c'est un peut pareil, à l'extérieur il y aura mon prénoms et le sien et à l'intérieur « Je serais toujours avec toi - H » comme ça elles m'ont toujours avec elles.**

**- C'est trop mignon Henry. Mais et le troisième il est pour qui ?**

**- Moi. Comme ça moi aussi je les auraient avec moi et ensemble pour une fois, comme ce soir. Le noir c'est pour maman et le blanc pour Emma.**

**- Un peut comme le ying et le yang.**

**- Ouais ! C'est ça en faite, le noir montre le passé sombre de maman et le « hope » écrit en blanc dessus signifie sa rédemption. Le blanc signifie le fruit du véritable amour, et la magie blanche en gros Emma mais comme tout héro elle à des regrets et des doutes c'est ce que montre le mot « Believer » gravé en noir dessus. Et ensemble ils représentent un tout, ils sont complémentaires, c'est la balance du bien et du mal, l'équilibre parfait.**

**- Tu ne fais vraiment pas ton âge bonhomme.**

**- Je sais...bon aller je vais être en retard et maman va me passé un savon, merci Belle.**

**- Au revoir Henry. »**

Alors qu'Henry s'activait pour arrivé à l'heure, Emma hurlait et désespérait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'habiller. Agacée et rattrapée par l'heure, elle enfila un débardeur noir qui laissait voir son dos, depuis combien de temps elle ne l'avait portée ? Elle ne serait le dire. Elle enfila ensuite un slim en cuir noir accompagné de bottines noir à talons larges. Après s'être parfumée, elle descendit au salon et hésita entre sa fidèle veste en cuir rouge et sa nouvelle veste en cuir noir. Alors qu'elle ne se sortais pas de son dilemme, son homme vint l'interrompre.

**« - C'est pour moi tout ça ? Hmm.**

**- Je vais dîner avec Régina e... **

**- Encore elle. Mais putain Emma elle à essayer de tuer merde !**

**- Calme toi ! C'est pour la fête des mères Henry serra là. ET je te les déjà dit elle à changée.**

**- Elle changera jamais, c'est le mal à l'état pure cette femme, elle à sacrifier son père pour sa vengeance contre TA mère je te signale.**

**- Tant qu'on parle de ça, parlons de ton père, c'est aussi de sa faute si elle à fait tout ces choix mon cher. Et crois moi entre ton père et Régina celui qui à le moins de cœur c'est bien ton père ! Il à tué ta mère et ta abandonné, il à détruit un nombre incalculable de vie et est à l'origine de pas mal de méchant ici. Et pourtant ont n'est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il à changé et qu'il est sur la voix de la rédemption grâce à Belle et toi. Alors merde pourquoi moi et Henry on ne pourrait pas être à l'origine du bonheur de Régina, hein ?**

Elle le poussa violemment, les larmes au bord des yeux. Cet homme avait le dont de la mettre hors d'elle. Il ne voulait voir que le mal en la brune, alors que celle ci cachait beaucoup d'autre trésor en elle.

**- Emma je... »**

Il fut coupé par un bruit répétitif venant de la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa phrase la blonde ouvrit la porte, elle se retourna vers Neal et lui crasha sur un ton froid qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il l'attende ce soir car elle ne rentrerais probablement pas. Puis elle referma la porte violemment avant d'adresser un sourire en guise d'excuse à la brune.

**« - Henry n'est pas avec vous ?** _S'empressa de demander Emma pour rompre le silence gênant._

**- Il attend dans ma voiture.**

**- Je vois, je suis désolée que vous ayez assisté à ''ça''.** _Elle insista sur le dernier mot._

Régina aurait voulut rire. « Ca » était bien ce qui lui assurait une magnifique soirée. Comme quoi tout n'était pas si rose au paradis.

**- Ce n'est rien.** _Ce contenta-t-elle de répondre._ »

Le silence repris sa place entre les deux femmes jusqu'à la voiture. Henry sourit en voyant ses deux mères le rejoindre. Il pourrait définitivement y prendre goût. Alors que celles ci prenaient place, il s'empressa de faire une révélation.

**« - Mamans !** _Les interpella-t-il sachant pertinemment que les deux réagiraient. _

**- Hmm. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** _Répondit la brune en levant les yeux vers son fils._

**- Yep, Gamin ?** _Sortie Emma au même moment que la conductrice._

Les deux femmes se fixèrent visiblement gênées, avant de retourner leur attention sur leur fils.

**- Je peux dormir chez Grace ce soir ? Tu sais elle ma invitée et comme je l'aime bien...Et puis pas besoins de m'emmener, Tink c'est gentiment proposée comme c'est sa voisine...**

**- Tu aurais pus nous en parler avant quand même.** _Dit Régina vexée._

**- Ta mère à pas tord Henry, maiiiiis moi je dis oui. Du moment que tu mange avec nous, c'est cool. Et puis tu nous racontera ton escapade amoureuse demain hein Gamin.**

**- Je vois que je ne plus dire non, Merci Miss Swan !**

**- YES !**_Hurla Henry alors qu'il venait d'arriver au Granny's_

**- Mais de rien Madame le maire.** _Chuchota Emma en insistant sur le ton moqueur du surnom qu'elle n'utilisait plus._

**- Je vous aie entendue. Employez un notre ton pour me désigniez je vous prit.**

**- Je ne faisais que vous répondre.**

**- Aaaah on a même pas encore mangé que vous m'agacer déjà. On dirait une enfant. »**

Emma capitula voyant son fils qui se retenait de rire derrière elles. Celle ci lui asséna un léger coup derrière la tête. Il arrêta de rire mais garda un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Alors que la gentille petite « famille » cherchait une table, la sauveuse laissa son regard parcourir le corps de la brune qui venait de retirer son long manteau noir. Son cœur sembla se stopper comme tout ce qui se trouvait au tour d'elle d'ailleurs. Régina portait un magnifique haut noir avec un généreux décolleté en ''v'' qui se finissait en nœud, accompagnée d'une jupe noir moulante. Elle se sentie tout à coup ridiculement laide à côté d'une telle femme. La blonde était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne remarquait pas que cette jolie femme lui portait la même attention. Le dîner se passa plutôt bien, henry faisait la conversation remarquant étrangement qu'aucune de ses mères n'étaient bavardes. Enfin elles semblaient avoir un tout autre langage, celui du regard ça il l'avait remarqué. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas tout a fait le sous entendue de celui ci. L'heure des cadeaux avait sonnée et le petit brun s'amusa à torturé ses mères jouant avec les boîtes. Il adorait les voir se livrées à une guère silencieuse dans le but de voir qui était la préférées. C'était totalement puérile mais amusant. Elles seraient déçues cette fois, les deux avait droit au même type de cadeaux et donc et aucune préférence ne serait visible. Il espérait néanmoins que les cadeaux leur plaqueraient un énorme sourire au visage. Régina fut la première à ouvrir son cadeaux, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, c'était tout bonnement magnifique, elle enfila le collier demandant à Emma de le fermé et chuchota tout en embrassant son fils **« Et moi je t'aimerais pour l'éternité mon petit Prince. »** Puis ce fut le tour de la blonde, elle y découvrit le même style de pendentif avec une inscription différente, à la lecture de celle ci elle fonda en larme à son tour. Son fils savait trouvé les mots, il tenait ça de sa mère adoptive sans aucun doute. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun et lui lança à travers ces quelques mots tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. **« Je jure de ne plus jamais t'abandonner Gamin. ».** Alors que le silence reprenait place tranquillement, Tink fit un signe à la petite « famille » pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il était temps qu'Henry et elle parte chez Grace.

Bon Henry n'était pas fière de son stratagème mais au moins ses deux mères seraient ensemble pour la fin de la soirée. Il avait tout préparer la semaine dernière, demandent à Tink son aide. C'est vrai depuis qu'elle aidait Ruby au Granny's et qu'elle avait emménager à côté de chez Grace elle était le meilleur alibi possible. De plus la fée prenait un malin plaisir à regarder l'évolution de la relation Emma/Régina ou encore si il était dans leur monde La Sauveuse & L'Evil Queen. Henry lui les avait nommées autrement SwanQueen.

Le silence avait pris place entre les deux femmes, chacune trouvant sa boisson bien plus intéressante, bien que quelque temps des regards troublés se croisaient. La brune ne supportant plus le silence le brisa.

« ** - Si vous n'avez rien de prévu j'aimerais vous emmener quelque part. **

**- Je crois que je suis pas prête pour retrouver mon mari et mes parents pour me faire questionner toute la soirée, il va falloir que je me...qu'on se trouve un appartement.**

**- Je peux vous avoir un.**

**- A oui et comment par magie ?** _Ironisa-t-elle avant d'être rappeler à la réalité par le regard et les paroles de son interlocutrice._

**- Sérieusement Miss Swan ?**

**- Cette réponse serait très drôle dans un autre contexte.** _Les sourcils de la brune se levèrent en signe d'amusement._

**- Si si je vous jure. **_Rajouta la blonde heureuse d'avoir fais sourire la mère de son fils._

**- Donc vous me suivez et vous rentrez dans les bras de votre cher mari et embrassez vos cher parents avant de dormir ? »** _Ajouta Régina une grimace de dégoûts sur le visage. _

Elle avait toujours détestez la façon mielleuse dont s'affichait les Charming en publique. La seule Charming qu'elle supportait le plus c'était Emma. D'ailleurs cette jolie blonde venait d'accepter son offre. Ravie la brune sortie suivit de la blonde qui ferma la porte du Granny's derrière elles. Ruby les avaient observer toute la soirée. Un large sourire ce plaqua sur son visage. Elle regarda sa Grand-mère avant d'ajouter **« Il semblerait que Régina trouve la sauveuse à son goût. J'ai toujours remarqué son penchant bisexuelle, pour l'être moi même, mais que son choix se porte sur Emma me surprend un peux... »** Granny lui sourit franchement retournant à s vaisselle tout en répondant à celle qu'elle considérait comme son enfant **« L'amour ne se trouve jamais la où tu l'attend Ruby, il aime se jouer de toi avant de te donner ta fin heureuse. Je suis heureuse de retrouver la Régina que j'ai croisée dans le passé. Bien que je sens toujours cette partie noir en elle, Emma semble la calmée. Je pense qu'elles sont complémentaire. »**

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura satisfait(es) ^^**

Petite confession : Il m'arrive de m'être longtemps avant d'écrire la suite de mes histoires, soit parce que je n'est plus l'inspiration, soit par manque de confiance en moi. Effectivement je n'aie que 16 ans et je fais pas mal de faute d'orthographe, de syntaxe et patati et patata... Il m'arrive de me dire " franchement regarde ce qu'écrivent les autres, tes nul à côté." Alors j'arrête d'écrire pendant un moment mais l'envie reviens à la charge et je recommence une boucle sans fin...Bref je m'égare tous ça pour dire : J'ai besoins de conseil et qui mieux que vous écrivains et lecteur(rices) pour ça. :) ! Merci de me suivre, je le dit presque jamais mais merci encore et je vous aime :D ! Bise Enora ~ ( si tu as finit ce texte, je te fait une révérence, tu es courageux(euse) ! ;) )


	6. Souvenirs

**Bonjour me revoilà, désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration ^^' **

**Oh et désolée c'est un petit chapitre mais je ne suis réellement pas douée pour en écrire de plus grand :/**

**Bref merci de me suivre, je vous aime :p Bise et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Souvenirs.**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle suivait cette femme sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. L'une se focalisant sur la route, l'autre se posant milles et une questions. Emma avait la tête légèrement baissée, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ce qui se dandinait sous ses yeux. Les questions qu'elle se posait n'étaient que bruit de fond, absorbées par des pensées moins catholique. Refréner l'envie d'attraper le maire par les hanches était sa mission du soir. Peut être la plus difficile jusqu'ici. Alors qu'elle entrevoyait un échec totale de cette dite mission, son supplice prit fin. Regina s'arrêta devant un parc de jeux pour enfant, dissimulé près des écuries. La blonde se plaça à ses côtés l'interrogeant du regard. Sentant le poids de ce regard sur elle, la brune prit la parole.

**« - Écoutez, Mis Swan, Emma...Peut importe...Vous vouliez en savoir plus sur le passé de notre fils. Et bien voilà où il passait tous ses après-midis, jouant au parfait ''prince charmant'', venant au secours de sa ''noble mère''.**

À l'aide de sa magie l'ancienne reine faisait revivre ses souvenirs, tel un film. Un film où vous pouvez vous approchez, regardez, savourez pensant le revivre jusqu'à ce que sous votre main il ne disparaisse. Ne laissant que les larmes d'un passé heureux, loin de toute forme de mal, simplement bercé par l'innocence du moment, et l'amour d'un enfant.

**- Vous aviez l'aire heureux...** Fut les seuls mots qui puissent sortir de la gorge serrée par le chagrin d'Emma.

**- Nous l'étions.** Un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur ses lèvres. **Il ne jurait d'aimer que moi, de me protéger.** Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue alors que le film avait reprit. **J'étais heureuse, il était mien et j'étais sienne. Je n'étais ni l'Evil Queen, ni Régina, j'étais mère.** Finit elle la voix tremblante.

**- Vous l'êtes toujours Régina. Et sa promesse, tien toujours elle aussi, même si d'autres personnes ont prit place dans son cœur, il tien à vous et il n'hésitera devant rien pour vous protéger.**

**- Vous voyez c'est exactement ça qui m'agace chez vous, vous pouvez être incroyablement adorable à mon égard et la seconde d'après être cette gamine horriblement insupportable. **

**- Avouez que ça fait tout mon charme.**

**- Vous voyez qu'est ce que je vous disait ?**

**- Que j'étais une femme adorable en tout point. »**

Régina se contenta de sourire à cette réplique. Toute deux finirent par prendre place sur un banc, un silence respectueux avait aussi trouver sa place entre les deux femmes. Chacune respectant les sentiments qu'avaient fait ressortir ces images chez l'autre. Emma tourna la tête vers la mère de son fils et rencontra deux magnifiques iris chocolat, le temps sembla être suspendu. Il reprit malheureusement son cour accompagnée d'un bruit répétitif. Emma détourna son regard et sortie son téléphone de sa poche s'excusant au près de la femme qui lui tenait compagnie.

**« - Ah Emma enfin tu décroche, j'étais mort d'inquiétude et...**commença-t-il ne laissant pas la blonde placer un mot.

**- Hey oh calme toi ça va, je t'avais prévenue que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir non ? **Le coupa-t-elle.

**- Oui, mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu dois ignoré mes appels, c'est pas comme si tu étais en sécurité.**

**- Je t'arrête toute suite, il me semble que c'est à cause de ce genre de remarque que je ne rentre pas ce soir. Et tu ne tes pas juste dit que je n'avais pas envie de te parler ? **

**- La preuve que non, tu viens de décrocher.**

**- Pour que tu arrête enfin de me harceler et que je puisse finir cette soirée en paix !**

**- Pas besoins d'être agressive, ça va...Em' ? »**

Elle lui avait raccrocher au nez. Rien que sa voix la mettait hors d'elle. Une fois retourné elle vit une belle brune la regarder avec insistance, une question silencieuse sur le visage. Emma lui sourit, arrivant à sa hauteur elle posa sa main sur le bras de Régina, l'invitant à s'asseoir de l'autre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'attendais la blonde, celle ci ne bougea pas et pris la parole.

**« - Je crois que vous êtes attendue autre pars Miss Swan.** Elle avait reprit son air autoritaire bien que sa voix était douce.

**- Non, rien ne presse et puis je ne conte pas rentré cette nuit...**

**- Ecoutez je ne veux en aucun cas me mêler de choses qui ne me regarde pas, mais je crois que vous devriez parler avec cette espèce de grande guimauve qui vous sert de petit ami, ne serait-ce que pour le bien d'Henry.**

**- Grande Guimauve ?** Emma pouffa de rire, venant d'imaginer Neal ainsi.

**- Par pitiez, ne me dîtes pas que c'est tout ce que vous avez retenue de ce que je viens de vous dire ?**

**- Rooh achetée vous de l'humour madame le maire !** Lança le shérif après s'être remise de son fou rire. Mais le regard agacé de la brune, lui fit revenir à la réalité, le temps de la camaraderie avait finit là on parlait du bien d'Henry.

**- Miss Swan je ne vous permet pas !**

**- C'est bon vous fâchez pas, je lui parlerais...**Dit-elle contrainte.

**- Bien, je vous raccompagne ?**

**- Franchement oui, si non je crains de ne jamais rentrer chez moi. »**

Le chemin du retour fût beaucoup moins silencieux que le précédent. La sauveuse essayait par tout les moyen de faire rire l'ancienne reine. Mais malgré quelque sourire amusée rien de bien concluant.

**« - Oh allez c'était drôle ça !** Elle donna un coup de coude à celle qui marchait à ses côtés.

**- Absolument pas ! C'était vulgaire et de très mauvais goût !** S'offusqua Régina.

**- Ok c'est dit vous n'avez aucun humour.** Lança Emma encore amusée par sa propre blague.

**- J'ai de l'humour ma chère ! Il simplement tout aussi raffiné que le votre est bestiale et vulgaire !**

**- J'abandonne. »**

La brune lui offrit un magnifique sourire en guise de victoire. La blonde s 'arrêta devant son immeuble, enfin devant l'immeuble de ses parents, elle plongeât son regard dans celui du maire et lui rendit son sourire. « Et bien à demain Miss Swan. » Ces mots, prononcés dans un souffle léger, résonnèrent dans la tête de la sauveuse et elle ne réagis pas avant d'avoir remarquée l'absence de la reine. Elle se retourna et l'interpella. « Bonne nuit, Madame le Maire. » La concernée se retourna et sourit avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

* * *

**Alors j'écris une suite ou pas ? x) Je laisse le sort de cette Fan fic' entre vos mains. Même si je doute que beaucoup soit encore la pour la lire et c'est entièrement de ma faute désolée encore . Mais je peux pas vous promettre que je ne recommencerais pas...J'écris seulement quand je suis passionnée donc des fois ça prend plus de temps à venir :/ ... Je vous aime 3 Bise.**


	7. Mes excuses pour mon absence

Bonjour, désolée ce ci n'est pas un chapitre mais simplement un mot pour vous présenter mes excuses. Simplement car je n'aie rien posté cette semaine comme prévue, je suis juste partie en vacances "surprises". Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne rien ! J'ai beaucoup écrit pendant cette semaine, donc la suite est écrite. :) Il me faut juste la réécrire sur l'ordinateur et corriger le maximum de fautes ^^' Bref je dépose le chapitre demain soir. Voila je vous aimes bisouille.

Ps: si jamais il y a des lecteurs de Frozen Hearts je poste deux chapitre avant ce soir :) Oh et je répondrais à vos review dans le prochain chapitre à demain.

XoXo


	8. Un secret dévoilé

**Voilà le chapitre promit en espérant qu'il vous plaise :p**

**Bon pour les review et bien déjà merci beaucoup ! Maintenant je ne compte pas abandonné cette fic. Tout simplement parce que changer d'air ma fait retrouver une GRANDE d'ose d'inspiration et ma aussi montré à quel point ce site me manquait ! Je crains d'être dépendante des Fan Fictions ^^'**

**Franchement j'aime écrire et j'adore savoir que ce que je fais plaît. Ca compte énormément pour moi car l'écriture n'est pas seulement ma passion c'est ma façon de vivre. Et c'est ce avec quoi je veux gagner ma vie. Alors merci beaucoup d'être là ! Merci pour vos conseil, j'en prend bonne note !**

**Pour répondre plus précisément :**

**Kaen : Concernant ta review sur le chapitre 5 déjà merci, je suis heureuse que ma petite histoire puisse plaire à des gens comme toi. *_***

**Concernant celle du chapitre 6 et bien toujours merci x) Non plus sérieusement je comprend ton point de vue et j'avoue qu'il ma fait réfléchir, et dans le bon sens car tu a tout à fait raison au finale. Je vais prendre donc soin de finir ou du moins avoir de l'avance dans mes chapitres pour pouvoir poster et continuer peut importe la situation ;) ( ouiii une autre fan fic est en préparation ^^' mais sur Rizzoli and Isles cette fois désolée . ) **

**Ensuite je pense que la dispute était prévisible, mais je ne compte pas finir ma fic si vite bien que ton idée est chouette ! Je compte prendre les sentiments aux sérieux et essayer de les développer. Il est simple d'avoir des sentiments et de les comprendre mais le plus dure reste de les accepter. Je ne pense pas que Neal est prêt à accepter de perdre Emma de la sorte et j'aimerais explorer ses pensées et de pouvoir reliés certaines réactions à son passé. En ce qui concerne Régina, même si elle sait qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour Emma je doute qu'elle se laisse toute suite approcher de la sorte. L'idée du poème et de la chanson et bien tu me coupe l'herbe sous le pied, si sa continue je n'aurais pas grand chose à raconter lol :p **

**Et enfin pour la fin ( O.O J'ai écrit tout ça ? ) Ne t'inquiète pas il y les sentiments de plusieurs personnages à étudier et surtout beaucoup de personnages à faire intervenir par la suite. En particulier les parents d'Emma, Rumpel, Ruby, Tink et Henry ;) et quelques autres... Bref pour le moment je cour écrire la suite Bise :)**

**Je félicite ceux qui ont lut tout ça et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre.**

* * *

**Un secret dévoilé.**

Emma monte les escaliers qui mènent jusqu'à l'appartement de ses parents, le plus lentement possible. Elle n'a aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation, elle le sait celle ci tournera directement en dispute. Mais elle la promis à cette jolie brune et elle compte tenir sa promesse. Mais alors qu'elle tournait encore et encore les mots dans sa tête pour éviter l'inévitable, la réalité la frappe. Elle est devant la porte de l'appartement depuis au moins dix minutes déjà, elle ne peux rester plus longtemps dehors. De toute façon elle le sais rien ne sert de retarder cette dispute au lendemain, à part mettre Henry mal à l'aise. Et puis ses parents rentrerais bientôt de leur lune de miel alors elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce soir elle aborderais le problème Régina, en espérant ne rien dévoiler de ses sentiments ainsi que du sujet de l'appartement. Emma se décida enfin à ouvrit la porte, elle jeta sa veste sur le porte manteaux et partie se servir une bière. Mais la vision de Neal allongé devant la télé entouré de chips, de pop-corn et de deux bière vide qui jonchaient le sol, la mit hors d'elle. La blonde n'avait jamais été fan du rangement et du ménage mais il y a une limite à tout. Non seulement il na pas grandit depuis leur séparation mais en plus il est devenue bordélique. Et puis il n'est pas chez lui, c'est encore chez ses parents et si Mary voit ça elle est bonne pour l'hospice. Emma ramasse donc tout ce qui est par terre et éteint la télé. Elle entend le grognement de son ''homme'' mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de développer et entame la discussion.

**« - Nan mais ta pas honte, t'est vraiment crade hein ! On dirait un ado, c'est plus possible tu va te décider à grandir un jour ou pas ?**

**- Rooh ça va j'allais ranger après et puis tu n'étais pas censé rentrer.**

**- Et bien tu vois je suis là et puis d'ailleurs il faut qu'on est une petit discussion toi et moi.** Elle se mets devant lui pour lui bloquer le passage.

**- Quoi encore ? Tu va me bassiner les oreilles toute la soirée en essayant de me faire changer d'avis à propos de L'evil queen ?** Dit il en levant les mains au ciel.

**- Tu sais quoi, tu es tellement immature que parler avec toi résume à un dialogue de sourd. J'en ai marre de vivre avec un adulte irresponsable et complètement égoïste.**

**- Nan mais tu est sérieuse là ? Immature, irresponsable et égoïste ? Si tu me vois comme ça je vois pas pourquoi tu reste avec moi.**

**- Pour Henry. Je reste avec toi pour Henry.** Soupira-t-elle.

**- C'est elle, c'est ça ?**

**- Pardon ?** Fit elle prise au dépourvut.

**- Ouei c'est ça elle ta carrément manipulée, simplement pour récupérer Henry. Rien de plus et toi tu tombe dans le piège. Et c'est moi le plus con d'entre nous ? Et bas putain ta une trop forte estime de toi ma pauvre.**

**- Et voilà tu recommence ! Tu la mêle à notre histoire sans raison.**

**- Ne me fais pas croire qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ça !** Il hurlait à présent.

**- Elle...Je...C'est pas ce que tu crois !** Sa voix était bien moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

**- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir être amie avec cette...Sorcière !?**

**- Mais je t'en merde Neal, là t'es heureux ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Elle ta rien fait à toi !** Elle hurla à son tour.

**- C'est pas moi qui est un problème, inverse pas les rôles s'il te plaît ! Et puis d'abord je peux savoir pourquoi tu la défend comme ça à longueur de journée ? **

**- Je te l'aie déjà dit elle à changée et puis c'est la mère de mon fils.**

**- De notre fils s'il te plaît ! Et elle n'est en aucun cas sa mère. Sa seule et vrai mère c'est toi ! Elle c'est juste un corps pourris jusqu'à la moelle.** Le ton monta d'un cran.

**- Je t'interdit de dire ça !Elle à un cœur ainsi qu'une âme, c'est simplement une humaine comme toi et moi ! Il suffit de la regarder dans les yeux pour le comprendre ! Et crois moi ni toi ni moi ne vallons mieux qu'elle tu m'entends ?**

**- Non je ne t'entends pas et je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu défends un tel monstre !**

**- Mais tout simplement parce que je l'aime !** Elle avait hurler les deux derniers mots si fort qu'elle avait crue perdre la voix.

Emma mit une main devant sa bouche avant de se retourner et d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle attrapa sa veste et sortie en trombe de l'appartement elle devait prendre l'aire s'éloigner de la vérité qui avait dépassée ses pensées. De la vérité qui avait été énoncée à voix haute. Elle devait fuir, fuir ses sentiments, fuir encore et toujours pour oublier ce qui venait d'être mis à nue. Neal lui resta immobile encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Avait il mal compris ? Il aurait voulut mal comprendre. Il se retourna et renversa la table du salon avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Triste ? Non. En colère ? Oui. La blonde marchait de plus en plus vite, les larmes coulait sur son visage. Le pensé, avoir des doutes ou encore se rendre compte de ses sentiments est une chose. Les accepter en est une autre. Quand elle arrêta de marcher, elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était revenue au parc prêt des écuries. Emma s'installa tranquillement sur une des balançoires et essuya les larmes qui ne voulaient quitter son visage. La blonde menait un combat intérieur contre ses sentiments, essayant de les enfouir au plus profond de son âme, en vain. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant après l'avoir dit à haute voix, elle aimait Régina Mills. La sauveuse aimait L'Evil Queen. Elle laissa à nouveau les larmes danser sur son visage et caressa le tatouage situé sur son poignet. Elle sourit se rappelant s'être fait tatouée sur un coup de tête après un rêve dont elle ne parvenait à se souvenirs. **« Un pissenlit ? Sérieusement Swan pourquoi ta fais ça ? »** c'est ce que lui avait demandé un collègue. Elle n'avait sut lui répondre que c'était une simple envie d'une gamine paumée. Le pourquoi elle l'avait fait ? Elle l'ignorait toujours. Mais la signification qu'il avait à ses yeux était si grande. Emma Swan à toujours été fascinée par les lions étant petite. Et c'est toujours le cas, cet animal seras à jamais son animal favoris. Il a l'élégance d'un roi, il est mystérieux, dangereux mais protecteur. Les qualités que devrait avoir la personne qui partagerais sa vie. Voilà son rêve d'enfant. Elle avait toujours voulut un tatouage au poignet, mais sérieusement un lion sur son poignet ? Jamais. Cela faisait trop masculin et puis ça ne rentrerait pas. Alors elle chercha quelque chose de plus féminin, comme une fleur et elle tomba sur le pissenlit. Et oui la fleur aussi appeler « **Dent-de-lion ». **Voila toute l'histoire de cette petite fleur qui trône, telle une reine sur sa peau. Un sourire apparut enfin sur ses lèvres, elle était bien là. Elle ferma ses yeux et inspira l'air frais de la nuit. Mais elle fut bien vite interrompus.

**« ** - **Henry prenait toujours cette balançoire. Jamais une autre, il disait qu'il se sentait bien là et que si je le poussait fort il pourrait atteindre le ciel pour me décrocher une étoile.** Régina s'installa au côté de la blonde sur la balançoire libre.

**- Vous trouvez toujours le moyen d'arrivée avec un classe folle digne d'un film Hollywoodien ou c'est moi qui me fait des idées ? »**

Régina se contenta de sourire et commença à se balancer. Emma la contempla quelques instant avant de limiter. La blonde ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le parfum fruitée de la brune transporté par la légère brise qui venait de se lever.

* * *

**Alors, Alors ? Donnez moi votre avis ! :D**

**Bisouille je vous aimes ;)**


	9. Des liens puissants

**Ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai pus écrire mais je lui trouve un petit quelque chose de touchant. J'ai longuement hésité à le poster comme en témoigne mon retard, désolée.**

**J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, que puis je dire d'autre ? Merci d'être là, et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Des liens puissants.**

Après que Régina soit partie, je me suis balader un peut histoire de me vider la tête, sans succès. Je suis donc partie prendre une bière au Rabbit Hole. J'y est croisée Ruby et sa nouvelle conquête. Tien pour une fois cette une femme. Je les salut et repars comme je suis venue. Voir Rub' avec une femme ne me choque pas plus que cela après tout elle na jamais cachée sa bisexualité.

Je suis vidée, amorphe je n'aie qu'une seule envie dormir. Mais il est hors de question que je rentre me coucher aux côtés de l'autre abrutis. Je marche tout naturellement jusqu'aux chambres d'hôtes de Granny et prends une chambre pour la nuit. Mais même avec toute la fatigue du monde je ne peux dormir. Je ne fais que tourner encore et encore, je repense à la dispute et à ma révélation. Les paroles de celle qui dirigeait mon dortoir à l'Orphelinat me reviennent alors en tête.

_**« Il est facile de savoir qu'on aime quelqu'un mais il est parfois dur de l'accepter. Et ce n'est que quand les mots franchirons la limite de ta bouche que tu te rendra compte qu'au fond de toi tu le savais depuis bien longtemps. »**_

Cette femme était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour moi, elle à malheureusement disparut quelques mois avant que je ne rentre dans ma dernière famille. Une de plus à m'abandonner.

_**« La lumière et les ténèbres ont bien plus en commun qu'ils ne veulent le croire. L'un ne peux exister sans l'autre, ils sont complémentaire ma chérie. Tu vois ce collier ? C'est le Ying et le Yang. Le bien et le mal. Regarde bien, il ne font qu'un. » **_

Sont les derniers mots que Nona met adresser. Je sens les larmes sur mon visage. Je prend alors le collier que mon fils ma offert et l'attache au tour de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux mais l'image de la brune ne me quitte pas.

**« - Tu me manques plus que jamais Nona. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour, j'aurais besoins de tes conseils. Mon fils est le fils de la méchante et de la sauveuse. Le bien et le mal hein ? Il nous à offert à toute deux, un magnifique pendentif. Dieu que je l'aime. Tu devrais le voir, tu l'adorerais.**

**- Oh je n'aie aucun doute là dessus.**

Je sur saute, je regarde au tour de moi avant de la voir. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux et je crains que les larmes ne soient de plus en plus présente sur mon visage.

**- SI c'est une blague ça na rien de drôle !** _Ma voix est faible et entrecoupée de sanglots._

**- Je te promets que c'est moi et rien que moi. Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, Emma. Seulement je n'en avais pas conscience moi non plus avant que tu n'arrive dans cette ville. Il semblerait que j'ai perdue tout souvenirs comme toi le jour où nous somme arrivées dans ce monde.** _Elle avait parler vite pour m 'empêcher de paniquer._

**- Si tout ça est vrai pourquoi tu n'apparais que maintenant ?**

**- Je ne pouvais te retrouver, à une seule condition que tu désirs plus que tout mon aide. **

**- Ok, disons que tu dis la vérité, quand mon problème est réglée tu va encore m'abandonner ? Me laisser seule alors que tu étais la seule que j'aimais vraiment ? Mon seul vrai repère ?**

**- Je...Emma...Ecoute je n'avais pas le choix on m'avais envoyer dans un autre orphelinat.** _Elle s'approche un peut plus._

**- Et me dire au revoir ça ne t'aie pas venue à l'esprit ?** _Ma voix trahis mon sentiment d'abandon._

**- Bien sur que si ! Mais je n'avais pas le droit ! Je ne pouvais rien faire...**

Je fond une fois de plus en larmes.

**- Ecoute je ne vais pas repartir. J'ai retrouver tout mes souvenirs avant de revenir ici, j'ai même vue tout ce que j'ai manquée de ta vie. Je suis terriblement désolée Emma si j'avais put...**

**- T'es quoi ? Une Fée genre Blue et Tink ?** _Je l'interrompt. _

**- Oui. C'est ta mère qui ma reliée à toi, avant ta naissance.**

**- OK c'est totalement fou ! Qui me prouve que c'est pas un tour de hein ?**

**- Que puis-je faire pour te prouver que c'est bien moi ?**

**- A quoi ressemblait mon doudou et quel était son nom ?**

Cette question est ridicule mais elle était la seule à savoir que j'avais encore ma peluche à 16 ans. Je l'entend rire. Dieu que son rire ma manquée.

**- Ton doudou était un petit lion incroyablement doux, que tu avais l'habitude d'appeler Miro.**

**- Ok je veux bien te croire. »**

J'essuie mes larmes, et l'invite à s'asseoir à mes côtés. On parle beaucoup de ce qui c'est passé dans nos vie avant de s'endormir. Je lui est laissée le lit et j'ai prit le canapé. Je ne doute plus de son identité, elle sait beaucoup trop de chose sur moi pour que cela soit de la comédie.

Le lendemain nous prenons le petit déjeuner ensemble, on rit beaucoup ça me fait du bien de la retrouver. J'en profite pour lui parler de Régina et de son changement. Elle me sourit, et me rappel qu'elle a vue une partie de ma vie à Storybrook, et que cette information elle ne peux l'oublier. Je sourit et continue de lui parler de la brune je ne peux m'arrêter si bien qu'elle découvre bien vite mon petit secret. Je lui dit que je ne peux rester plus longtemps et l'informe que mes parents sont de retour dans l'après midi et qu'elle peux les attendre chez eux. Je ne traîne pas plus je suis déjà en retard.

Je me retrouve bien trop vite à mon goût devant le manoir Mills. J'ai beau être à quelques mètres de la porte je n'ose pas bouger. Je crains qu'en révélant mon secret je n'aie pas seulement mis à jour de réel sentiments mais aussi fais ressortir mes peurs. Alors que je m'apprête à frapper, avec le peut de courage qu'il me reste, la porte s'ouvre d'elle même. Je reste inerte pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant comment agir avec la femme qui se trouve devant moi. Mais je reprends bien vite mes esprits quand je prends conscience qu'elle hurle après quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'est autre que Neal qui vient de traverser l'allée qui mènent jusqu'au portail sans toucher le sol. Je suis alors prise de panique, je regarde tour à tour Neal et Régina ne sachant ce qui à été dit. Je la voie se tourner vers moi et lever les yeux au ciel avant d'entendre sa voix.

**« - Miss Swan pensez à garder vos animaux de compagnie chez vous, ou tenez les en laisse s'il vous plaît. »**

Je ne trouve pas la force de répondre, toujours prise d'une panique incontrôlable. Mon manque de répartie semble inquiéter mon interlocutrice.

**« - Emma tout va bien ? »**

A tel point qu'elle laisse tomber le Miss Swan. Je sort enfin de ma léthargie et lui répond positivement de la tête, n'ayant à ce moment précis aucun contrôle sur mes cordes vocales, qui semblent vouloir restées muettes. Je me dirige donc vers l'homme qui essaye de se relever sans trop y parvenir. Je l'attrape pars le bras et le force à me suivre, je m'arrête seulement quand je suis sur d'être à une distance convenable pour ne pas être entendue pars une jolie brune. Il semblerait que mes cordes vocales aient retrouvées toute leur capacité, puisque je hurle à présent.

« - **Nan mais t'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu faisait chez elle ?**

**- Comme tu es pas rentrée hier j'ai supposé que tu serait là, je suis donc aller vérifier.**

**- Est ce que tu as parler de notre prise de tête d'hier ?**

**- Oui. Enfin pas des détails, je suis juste rentré en hurlant ton prénom. Je croyais vraiment que tu étais là bas. Ensuite elle est apparut je l'ai accusé de te cacher et de t'avoir jeter un sort. Elle c'est forcément défendu, cette salo...Bref et donc je lui ait dit de me dire ou tu étais et que je ne partirais pas sans toi. Je lui ait aussi dit que d'habitude même après de violente dispute tu ne partais jamais toute la nuit et que tu ne pouvais venir qu'ici, puis ce qu'elle ta jeter un sort. Ensuite elle à hurler _''hors de ma propriété''_ et je me suis retrouvé dehors. Comme tu peux le voir elle à pas changer, mais on peux aller voir mon père lui il pourra nous aider. »**

Je n'en reviens pas, il est pire que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Perdue dans mes pensées, je prends conscience que je viens de lui mettre une baffe que quand celui ci me crie dessus. Je le laisse en plan et je retourne voir Régina. Je dois m'excuser et avoir sa version des faits.

* * *

**Donnez moi votre avis, c'est important pour moi de savoir votre ressentis. Sur tout pour changer ou améliorer certaines choses, donc n'hésitez pas :)**

**Bye ~**


End file.
